loc_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Sur Rime (Galara)
Sur Rime is the spear of Pravus, created in preparation of his war with Khadesh. The spear is appropriate for epic-level characters Statistics Block Sur Rime Epic Level Sur Rime is a tool of destruction created by Pravus, with the sole purpose of vanquishing the gods. It is said that only those favored by fate may find it and keep it. Sur Rime is a +5 Frost spear, with the following powers and properties. Body Slot: Weapon Enhancement: Attack Rolls and Damage Rolls Critical: +5d6 cold damage, or +5d10 cold damage against creatures with the Immortal origin. Property: This weapon deals an extra 2d10 cold damage against creatures with the immortal origin. Property: You can thrown Sur Rime as a heavy thrown weapon(Range 5/10). It returns after being thrown as normal for a magic thrown weapon. Property: You can speak the primordial language, and read the Barazhad script. Power: (Daily*Martial): You can use Raise the Stakes(Rogue 16) Power: (Daily): Free Action. You can use this power when you hit an enemy with Sur Rime. The Enemy is knocked prone. That enemy's space, and all squares within 2 squares of the enemy, freeze over and become difficult terrain until the end of the encounter. Goals of Sur Rime * Bring order to the world, through war on the dissenters. * Give the gods the deaths they deserve. * Become an inspiration to warriors everywhere. Concordance Starting Score 5 Owner gains a level +1d10 Owner is a Paladin +2 Owner completes a quest on behalf of a Titan +1 Owner kills a creature with the immortal origin(max. 1/day) +1 Owner or an ally attacks a Titan(Max. 1/encounter) -1 Owner disobeys a directive from titan leaders -2 Pleased(16-20) "The gods will fall." Sur Rime is pleased with their wielder, and together they may defy the will of the gods. Sur Rime's Enhancement bonus increases to +6. Critical: +6d6 damage, or +6d10 damage against creatures with the immortal origin. Property: Sur Rime deals an extra 3d10 cold damage against creatures with the immortal origin. Power (Daily): Minor Action. You call forth an Aura of Cold (Aura 1) that lasts until the end of your next turn. Any enemy that starts it's turn within the aura takes 10 cold damage, and 5 ongoing(save ends). Satisfied (12-15) "Beware Gods. We're coming for you." The wielder of Sur Rime is sufficient, and the Sur Rime does as asked. Power(Daily): Standard Action. You can fire a beam of cold from Sur Rime. The attack is made with your highest mental ability score vs. reflex. A hit deals 3d6 + 5 cold damage and ongoing 5 cold damage(save ends). Normal (5-11) "The titans call for my blade in battle." Sur Rime is eady to begin the fight. Unsatisfied (1-4) "The Titans begin to direct their rage to me." Sur Rime believes it's wielder will fall, and have begun to look for a better warrior. Special: The wielder loses 1 healing surge per day. It does not return with an extended rest until Sir Rime is pleased, or moves on. Angered (0 or Lower) "The Spear tell me it must find someone better." Sur Rime has decided their wielder is useless. They won't stay for long. Sur Rime's enhancement bonus decreases to +4. Critical: +4d6 damage, or +4d10 damage against creatures with the immortal origin. Property: This weapon deals an extra 2d10 cold damage against creatures with the immortal origin. Special: You take a -5 penalty to attack rolls and damage rolls against creatures without the immortal origin. This applies regardless of if you are using or even holding Sur Rime. Moving On "The Titans call for the blades return." On the wielders next level, If Sur Rime is at least satisfied it crumbles into 3,125,000 gp worth of Residuum. If Sur Rime is unsatisfied or worse, it deals an amount of cold damage equal to three times the wielders healing surge value, and crumbles into nothing. This damage can not be healed without an extended rest. Wielders The individuals to have gained possession of Sur Rime thus far are: * Pravus * Tzu'misel * Lucis * Cal Gracia Category:GArtifacts